


i wrote this for my friends

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: please don't read jt





	i wrote this for my friends

ok so 

 

Gerard arched his back, Frank’s eyes glued to him as he moved. He was doing his signature move: the butthole tickle. Sure, he had aged a lot since the last time he dared to do such a move, but he had confidence. He could do this. 

“You’re doing so good, Gerard.” Frank cooed, sitting at the foot of the bed. The older man blushed at his words, focusing on arching his back more. He could feel his hair brushing over his lower back and ass, knowing he was nearly there. He closed his eyes and exhaled, thinking words of encouragement. 

He tipped his head back and curled his neck, getting a face full of his own ass. He ran his beard along his own ass, moaning softly at the erotic feeling. Gerard could hear Frank’s quiet breaths as he rubbed his own cock. “So pretty,” 

Gerard’s spine began to ache, so he pulled himself back up and exhaled deeply. He turned to look at Frank, whose long hair was sweeping across his face. His lips were shiny from being chewed on, and his pretty green eyes were wide from arousal. He looked like he was about to say something, but no words came from him. 

“I can still do it, I guess.” Gerard shrugged, hearing muffled cries from the half-closed closet. He ignored them and smiled softly at Frank. Suddenly, Gerard was being pushed flat against the bed with the tattooed man straddling his waist. The only thing Gerard could see was Frank’s dick and half of the rest of him. 

“Let me dick slap you.” Frank said breathily. Gerard nodded quickly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead.” he murmured, watching Frank grab a hold of his cock. 

“Do you mind if I, uh, do the thing?” Frank asked bashfully, rubbing the head of his cock against Gerard’s beard. It was a strange sensation, but not an unpleasant one. 

“What thing?” the older man asked. Frank ran his tattooed knuckle along Gerard’s cheek, staring at him in admiration. 

Frank hesitated before speaking. “The… sound effects.” Gerard immediately knew what Frank was talking about and felt a wave of arousal wash over him. He closed his eyes and nodded. 

The first slap came unexpectedly, drawing a sharp gasp from the older man. “K-Kachow.” Frank moaned out, resting a hand on the bed next to Gerard’s head. The next slap came right after, a stinging pain making its way across Gerard’s cheek. He whined in pain as Frank groaned a quiet “Kachiga- fuck,” 

“Slap me harder, Frank.” Gerard whispered. The next slap was on his forehead, the younger man’s balls draping over his mouth. 

“Fill my butt with your love!” Frank roared, slapping Gerard again. 

After a couple more slaps, Frank came on Gerard’s face. Mostly on his beard, but the older man didn't mind. They could hear Bandit moving around in the closet, trying to call out to her father. It was muffled because of the duct tape. Gerard got one good look at her and came all over his own stomach, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Next time, we should get Miles, Cherry, and Lily in here with Bandit.” Frank grinned after they both calmed down. 

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
